Phoenix Rising
by Red B. Raven
Summary: This is my version of how Lilith comes into her powers and her connection with the Sirens. There is some mature language and suggestive themes.


_Dark... so dark... where is she taking me..._

The sound of dripping water reverberated up from what she assumed to be a narrow passage as she was pulled onward into the void. Nikita pulled her out of her sleep again with a boiling hate in her eyes. Lilith was blindfolded and whisked through the bowels of the Sirens' base without an utterance of what was happening.

_Is this it? Did they find out? _

The training was hell and her story was slowly dissolving over the months. Lilith only suspected that Nikita knew that she was not actually from Pandora but this was trivial compared to what she was actually doing in the Sirens. She was determined to get to the true vault and being vexed by something so trivial would not faze her. She pushed farther and farther in combat and larceny training everyday just to get an opportunity.

_One shot... one chance to get to the vault..._

The familiar smell of cold oiled metal brought her back to the times spent hiding for her father on their escapades in the deep black void. _So long ago... I haven't seen his face in so long... father..._ Blue lights flickered through her mask as they passed through another room to stop for a break.

"Are we there yet?"

"Fucking brat... Shut your hole or I'll drop you in an escape hatch and let you kiss the stars."

"Hum....don't think they would take kindly to threatening me like that. Might want to reconsider your tone before I put you back in care of Olga."

Pain seared her face as she was knocked to one knee. Nikita yanked her head back and the heat of her breath covered her face as she yelled.

"I said shut the fuck up. Do you get that?"

"Oh... loud and clear, my love. Maybe you could show me this place that you like to kiss later, hmm?"

Another slap spun her back to the ground with the faint taste of copper filling her mouth. She grinned to herself and pushed a little further while getting up to her feet.

"Mmmmhmmm.... a rough and tough bitch. Gotta love em. Let's move on before you get in trouble honey."

Nikita clutched her arm and head back out tugging when the pace lagged. When they arrived Nikita lifted her mask revealing the room and motioned to the marvels of the Siren's boon. Before Lilith stood a massive vault door comprised of white marble etched with fluctuating patterns and a fluorescent blue aura. She followed the lights up the lining of the door and stopped at the stalactites dangling above them.  
_  
A cavern... ancient and preserved... how did they find this place..._

"Move."

"How did they... where did this..."

"Just move it. They might answer your questions but you've gotta get their first."

The sight of Nikita's small figure was always a shock as her temper was something far from petite and bubbly. Long red hair swayed as she shouldered past and walked up to the vault knocking four times in a peculiar rhythm. Two deep beats pounded in concordance before the square door slid to the side inch by inch. She turned around and peered with a simmering wrath from her dark almond eyes. "Be good and try to live past the first stage of the process. Kay buttercup." The sight of her fury was comical but what she said was disturbing.

_They must know something... why else bring me down here.... oh god..._

They stepped into the vault and were met by two women sitting and drinking and another woman leaning against a dirty surgical chair. Steele's long silver hair wrapped around over her shoulder as she relaxed and sipped on her shot. "What say you Nikki?" Nikita paused in bewilderment at the question. "Time is savvy and you've wasted nuff of my patience already. I say begone to you." She waved her frail hand in the air and let it fall lamely turning her head to her cohort as Nikki walked off.

Kunstler was the polar opposite of her colleague with her toned muscles over copper skin which emphasized her stunning beauty. She always wore her luscious black hair in a braid but tonight it was down and she loosely twirled it while fixing some beads onto one strand. _Relaxed.... maybe I was wrong..._ Her graceful movements could draw the eye and dazzle with it's subtlety. She poured three glasses and raised her own. "Cento anni di salute e felicità!"

"Cin Cin!"

"Cin Cin!"

The brandy was welcome as the warmth flowed through her veins settling her nerves. She tipped her glass over and set it on the table when she finished.

"The time has come. You will accept this offer or die before the night is over. Few ever get the chance to become a goddess and even less actually become one. So do not deny our generosity."

Steele picked up, "The pain will be notwithstanding and you'll beg mercy. Life will dwindle and your soul will fade. Fear not young lass! Reap what you sow and the reward will be grand."

"What we offer is power belonging only to us, riches, kinship, and glory. You will be adored and famed far beyond time. In acceptance you will commit your life to your sisters and pledge loyalty to we, your mothers. You will never break the trust of this sanctity. We offer you the power of the gods and only ask your devotion to continue our lineage. Go lay on the chair and brace yourself or die where you stand."

She walked over and noted the third girl's demeanor. Her actions were certain as she set the tattoo gun on a side table and poured a fluorescent blue liquid into several ramekins. _What the fuck is going on..._ Lilith reluctantly lay on the chair and watched the woman go through her set up. A sudden light touch waltzed up her arm as Kunstler and Steele appeared next to her. Steele brushed her fingers through her hair pursing her lips.

"So beautiful... I do hope you live. Twould be a sweet treat havin you closer."

They strapped her legs and arms firmly against the chair then returned to their drink with a mingling interest in the rest of the process.

Goosebumps crawled up her spine when the buzz came from the gun. An immediate sharp pain burned through her tendons followed by a rush of adrenaline. Her body itched with each passing line as blue swirling ink encased her shoulder. The sensation turned the blood in her veins into liquid fire that traversed her body forcing her limbs into violent spasms. The silhouette of ink radiated over her pale form, twisting and swirling inside of her bloated skin. _The pain.... AAAAahhhhh.... it's tooooo greaatt...._ Her back arched off the chair with loud pops from her spine. Her right shoulder dislocated from the tension and her wrist snapped back.

"AHHHHhhhh!"

A familiar voice whispered into her ear. "Quiet sweetling, you still have a ways ta go. Rest... shhh... rest."

The world quelled into misery and torment while her consciousness dwindled into nothingness. Visions wavered in her memory until a lasting image of two angels stood before her. The glory of their beauty stunned her drawing her mind to them. _The glow... so beautiful.... fiery wings... mother?..._ She reached out to touch the miracles before her. One of the angels knocked her hand aside and slapped her across her face. The other angel lifted her off the chair with one arm and let her sway loosely in the air.

"_Is she ready?"_

"_Do it..."_

Her captor let her fall to the floor and then the pain started. Blow after blow landed in her stomach and chest and back. The pain swelled inside her blistering and frothing in agony. She was kicked across the floor rolling end over end until stopping under the heel of the other angel. Lilith looked up as it's palm landed against her face. An audible crack came from her skull from the pressure.

"....wwwwhhhyyy...." she said in her last breath before shutting her eyes accepting eternity.

"_To begin anew you must die once and rise like the phoenix that you are...."_


End file.
